Sunshine
by FansieFace
Summary: Romeo thought she different. Until he knew she wasn't. Songfic of You Are My Sunshine.


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

She was laughing as she pulled Romeo along.

"Geez, Rachel! Why are we going outside in da rain?"

"Oh, c'mon Rome! Gray skies don't mean we can't have a picnic! We've been planning this for days!" Her laughter was contagious as they walked on through the downpour, getting soaked to the skin.

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

She looked into his eyes, and Romeo was swept away into the endless blue of them. He pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever leave me, Rach." She hugged him back.

"I won't." Romeo felt feelings of endless love sweep through him as he held Rachel in his arms.

 _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms._

Romeo dreamed back to the day of the rainy picnic, back to the hug that he never wanted to break. He held her tightly, and she held him back, the rain not affecting their love.

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried._

He woke up still feeling Rachel in his arms, but there was nothing but cold winter air. Romeo rolled over onto his stomach and cried quietly into his pillow until the first rays of sunlight gave him the excuse he needed to get up.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

Romeo was dancing with Rachel, to the tune of the waltz she was humming. He looked down into her face and lost track of the beat, somehow managing to twist himself up in such a way that brought them both down onto the grassy ground of the park. She stopped humming and started laughing, her beautiful, contagious laugh.

"Romeo, you're the only boy I know that can turn dancing into a life-or-death situation!" He smiled sheepishly and stood up, offering her his hand.

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Sorry, Rach. I ain't da best dancer in da woild."

"That's okay, Rome. It just makes me love you more."

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

 _and no one else could come between._

"Ya...ya love me? Really?"

"I really love you, Romeo. Really, and nobody can ever change that, ever."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you too, Rach."

 _But now you've left me and you love another_

 _And you have shattered all my dreams_

Romeo awoke from the memory, and could feel the tears building behind his eyes again. Why had he allowed himself to think she was different? Why had he let himself dream of a wedding, of a new life? Girls like Rachel didn't really fall for guys like him. They would always find someone closer to their stature. Rachel was no different, so why had he let himself fall for her? Why had he let his feeling go beyond his usual flirting?

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

Rachel and Romeo were in the park, walking together, holding hands. He was lost in her eyes, when a bee landed squarely on his nose and stung him. He shrieked, let go of her hand and swatted at the bee as it flew away. Then he held a hand to his nose. He crossed his eyes and could have sworn he could see it turn red and start to swell up. Rachel looked at him and pressed a hand to her mouth, clearly trying to prevent herself from giggling. Romeo, seeing the situation from her perspective began giggling and couldn't stop, not until they were both in tears from laughing so hard.

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

When they finally stopped laughing, they were sitting together on the grass with tears running down their faces. Rachel stood up.

"I gotta go, Rome. See you later!" And if Romeo had stood up and walked away then, instead of sitting there watching her cross the park, he never would have seen her get into a carriage with a man Romeo had never seen before, giving him a quick peck on the lips as she climbed into the carriage. He never would have realized that Rachel was leading a double life. He would have stayed happily innocent.

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

Romeo woke this time feeling not sad over what he lost, but angry over what she had tricked him into believing was there. Instead of crying, he stood up from his bunk and walked to the window, clambering out onto the fire escape.

"Rachel," he whispered into the still night. "If you could really love me, I'll always love you. But only if you love me will I ever say those words again after you left me."

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _But you'll regret it all some day_

"But I think it's too late for that now. I could never fully trust you again. One day, you'll regret leavin' me, Rach."

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Romeo climbed back into his bed, finally realizing he had lost nothing, and drifted into a restful sleep, unplagued by memories of Rachel.

 **Sorry if it's sad. It just sort of happened.**


End file.
